


大野智的夏休

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN





	大野智的夏休

　　“呐...尼桑，你冷静一点啊..”松本收着自己的钓鱼竿上的线，一跳他叫不上名字的鱼已经上钩，他把鱼从钩子上摘下来，丢在一边的桶里。  
　　  
　　今天的天气很好，原本预定想要一起出海的五个人，因为二宫实在无法战胜海上的波浪，他们改变了计划，将海边最大的一个钓鱼场租下，今天这个地方除了他们五个，不会有任何人来打扰。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈，尼桑，你这样来回走，会震动海里鱼的，冷静下来呀。”樱井脸上带着笑，然后他的鱼竿抖动了几下，“啊，又咬勾了！”  
　　  
　　“哼！”大野哼了一声，抖动着手里的鱼竿，让自己的鱼饵看起来更生动一些，可是偏偏只有他没有鱼上钩。就连一直专心打游戏的二宫也钓上来两条鱼了。  
　　  
　　“呐，尼桑是不是因为平时钓鱼太多，罪孽深重，才得不到大海的爱呀？”相叶笑嘻嘻的把鱼竿插在架杆上，然后站起身伸了个懒腰。  
　　  
　　今天的阳光并不强烈，空气中的风也夹带着海水咸咸的味道，那种感觉特别舒服。他看了眼四周，这里的海的确要比夏威夷好看的多，难怪大野就算不做偶像也想要在这个地方好好地呆上一段时间。  
　　  
　　“欧吉桑之前还说要保持容貌和身材，一不留神，就又黑了呢？”二宫的声音在大野的耳边响起，他不知道什么时候已经环住大野的腰。现在是夏天，大野因为天气热的关系，只穿了一件白色的工字背心，衣服的下摆还被他卷起来露着肚子。虽然他已经快四十岁，但是腹肌的线条依旧漂亮，没有二宫说的变成大叔。  
　　  
　　“热死了，别黏在我身上啊...”大野手上拿着鱼竿，被他突然一抱差点松手扔出去，但是尽管他抗议，二宫仍然没有想要松手的意思。  
　　  
　　“味道真好闻，这种甜甜的奶香味，我还以为会变成大海的咸味呢..”二宫把头埋在他的颈间，轻轻的蹭着，他最近因为要出演新的角色，所以看起来更有少年感一些，和大野这种皮肤略黑的人看起来，要小很多。  
　　  
　　“你是来钓鱼的吗？”大野的鱼竿掉在一边，想要把二宫的手从自己身上扯掉，但是他挣扎了一下忽然发现，看起来身体虚弱的宅男，这个时候的却怎么也挣脱不开，甚至整个人被他压制住。  
　　  
　　“我不是哦~”二宫的语气像是撒娇一样，但是又有些危险的感觉“他们也不是。”  
　　  
　　大野向其他人看过去，他们不知什么时候已经收好了自己的钓竿，正带着笑意看着他。  
　　  
　　冲绳的海一直都是大野最喜欢的，即使他见过那么多的海，他还是最喜欢冲绳的海。  
　　  
　　那种让他最舒适，最自由的感觉，有时一呆就忘了时间。  
　　  
　　“呜嗯....”  
　　  
　　房子里传出他隐忍的声音，周围的人已经把他围在中间，外面海浪的声音再让人心醉，也无法敌过这个男人不经意的轻哼。  
　　  
　　“尼桑，你的腿再开一点..”樱井有些吃力的想让自己的分身进入这个紧闭的身体，已经太久没有触碰过，疯狂的想念让身体变得敏感起来，狂躁的血液都冲向本不该聚集的地方，使得进入变得更加的困难。  
　　  
　　“可是...呜啊...”大野已经让自己尽可能的接纳外来的入侵者，“太大...小翔...太大了...”  
　　  
　　因为忍耐，导致眼眶水汽越来越多，再也无法承受重量而哭出声，让人心疼的忍不住俯身去亲。  
　　  
　　“小翔是笨蛋吗？你害尼桑哭了哦！”急躁的相叶在樱井脑袋上拍了一下，然后哄小孩似的亲了亲那个好不容易才填满的脸颊，那种软软的触感让人心旷神怡，“尼桑别怕，疼就说出来，我们会温柔的..”  
　　  
　　“可是你这么说一点说服力都没有。”二宫瞥了一眼相叶腿间高昂的欲望，明显又肿胀了几分“你要是冷静一点的话，搞不好欧吉桑会被你搞坏的，你这个热血八嘎。”  
　　  
　　“还是让尼桑射出来一次比较好吧？”松本的手抚上大野的腿间，本来一直都是温和性子的大野，早没有了少年时候的血气方刚，喜欢安静平和的他也不是随随便便就能挑起欲火的。  
　　  
　　“你们这些..小混球..别当着我面..呜..讨论这些啊啊啊...小翔我杀了你啊！”在说话期间，樱井一个挺身即将自己送到大野的身体深处，突然的疼痛让他瞬间暴躁起来，可尽管暴躁，那张脸却依旧委屈的让人想要狠狠的蹂躏他。  
　　  
　　就连耳朵都变得通红起来。  
　　  
　　“抱歉啊..嗯...尼桑..我实在是..太想..干你了..”樱井的表情也不好过，这个尼桑的后穴实在是紧的让他一刻都不敢松懈，温暖的肠壁包裹着他的灼热，不知道谁才是最后被灼伤的人，可是他就是很想冲到里面的最深处，他知道这种感觉很病态，但他就是想入侵这具身体的最深处，听他委屈的骂人，看他愤怒又羞红的脸，然后是他耻人又无法抑制的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“你...呜嗯..啊...哈...慢..点..”大野实在是想不到，这种不要脸的话会是从精英主播樱井翔的嘴里说出来，他刚想骂人，却被连续的突击撞击的说不出话来，变调的呻吟只能委屈的求饶。  
　　  
　　“尼桑，怎么能自己开心呢?”三人互相看了一眼，熟练摸索到大野身上的敏感点。  
　　  
　　世界上怎么会有这样的人存在呢?就连大腿也是敏感的，不能触碰。  
　　  
　　二宫从身后抱起大野，调整了他的姿势，让樱井更好的进入，而手上也顺势捏到胸前挺立状态的乳尖。  
　　  
　　原本大野已经习惯这种触碰，可经过这段时间自由的玩耍，身体似乎已经忘记当初的调教，敏感的将一切触感如实反馈，像是触电一样让身体痉挛，条件反射的抓住身边能抓住的东西。  
　　  
　　二宫那条纤细的胳膊被抓出血痕，通红一片，但是被抓的人脸上却带着笑容，似乎并不在意。  
　　  
　　“身体又变得很诚实了呢？之前感觉不到的东西，又回来了吗？”  
　　  
　　那种语气似乎要唤醒什么，大野的脸上涨的通红刚想骂人，却被人先一步用手指衔住了舌头，那些话语变成了破碎的呻吟声。  
　　  
　　“虽然我也很喜欢尼桑软乎乎的骂人，但是这个时候呻吟更适合你啊..”松本贴着他的耳低沉的声音说着像是剧集当中才会出现的耻人台词，大野实在不明白，自己只是短暂一段时间没有在他们的身边，这几个家伙就这么跑偏了？  
　　  
　　羞耻心和血液一起流到奇怪的地方，大野整个身子开始泛红，男人之间的交流和较量，本应该让人热血沸腾的。  
　　  
　　在樱井低吼声，带着让大野怀孕的气势将自己的思念灌入这具身体时，大野神情也开始变得恍惚。  
　　  
　　迷离是一种让人心情愉悦的催情药。  
　　  
　　“尼桑，我们也需要你的安抚啊..”相叶脸上带着甜甜的笑抓着对方的手抚上自己的一篇灼热，原本失神的人，被这份灼热拉了回来。 

　　在大野还没有反映给过来的时候，他整个人被抱起来，身后的二宫和相叶对了下眼神，两个人早就商量好了之后的步骤，借助着樱井留下的润滑，想要闭合的穴口被中再次撑开  
　　同时接纳两个人的入侵，让整具身体开始颤抖起来，失声的尖叫已经变调，只能依靠着不断呼吸才能减轻身体传来的抗议。

　　本身就委屈的人，像是被抓上岸的鱼一样，抱紧了前方的人。

　　“真乖..”松本的眼神里已经没有了光，可他还是伸出手温柔的抱住了这个被欺负的狠了的男人。

　　两个恶作剧的人却没想要给他这种休息的时间，或者大野一开始就已经做好了这种心理准备，入侵的两个人有着多年的默契，配合着对方的节奏也不会让他太吃力，只是一刻不停的刺激着怀中人身体的敏感点，让他的脸出现崩坏的表情。

　　失禁。

　　告别幼稚园之后就不会在出现的情况，大野用手臂遮着自己的脸，自身有着轻微洁癖的他，羞耻的想从这个地方逃离出去，可是，这几个小恶魔似乎一开始机已经决定好，要粉碎他所有的自尊心一样。

　　“不...别...呜.....”

　　大野眼睁睁看着松本的手沾染着他的尿液与精液，带着这些液体的润滑，这只手也要想在他被翻搅的后穴插一杠子。

　　“尼桑会...坏掉的..”

　　先一步反应过来的二宫提前退了出来，相叶也让出位置，毕竟松本一直是他们最疼爱的弟弟。

　　只是热度还没有退下来，这两个人还没有尽兴。

　　松本顺势把大野捞到自己的怀里，让他坐在自己身上，年轻人的活力让他带着满满的杀气抵在穴口，大野“呀”的叫出声，那声音像是受惊的女人一样，即使平时怎么被欺负，大野都不会像是女人一样的呻吟，这次却被吓得叫出了声。

　　“真可爱呢..”

　　奖励的吻落在额头，顺着脸颊的泪水亲吻那个因为委屈一直撅着的嘴唇，而他也顺势，将自己坚挺的思念送到对方那个未来得及合上的另一张小嘴里。

　　“狡猾..”

　　“过分..”

　　两个还没有释放的人觉得自己被耍了，可对方又是自己疼爱的弟弟，于是那份不满自然又落回那个被欺负的人身上。

　　大野只觉得自己的两只手被人握住覆盖在什么灼热的东西上，灼热又坚硬，可他却不能收回。

　　回神了的樱井看见这种情况，他只能用淫乱来形容了，但是谁又知道他们忍耐了多久。

　　这个不负责任的家伙，也需要惩罚一下才会清楚自己有多过分的吧？

　　大野清醒过来的时候，外面的天已经完全的黑了。

　　他只是想坐起身来，就觉得浑身上下撕裂一样的疼，可他看过去的时候，那三个小恶魔却像是小猫一样圈在他的身边。

　　大野觉得自己的脑子有些断片，他记得自己被他们轮番的抱在怀里，那种灼人的温度和那种想让他怀孕的气势，只要想起，就会觉得有热流往自己身下冲去。就算到最后，被他们抱着去浴室清洗，也还是被按在浴缸里强行的做了。

　　“真是...太任性了..”虽然是责怪的话，但是脸上还是那种无奈的笑，这群家伙是怎么样他都没有办法生气的。

　　“可是你也还是接受了不是吗？”樱井端着一杯温热的水给他递过去，大野接过阴了一口，刚才他也觉得自己的声音有些发哑，确实是做的太过火了。

　　“这种情况，让我怎么拒绝嘛..”大野把水杯递回，却被樱井抓着手腕，顺势整个人扯在怀里抱了起来。“疼啊，小混蛋，这个时候公主抱，我的腰...”

　　樱井只是看着他，脸上带着那种温柔的笑，这就足够让大野闭嘴，任对方把他抱去哪里，天堂也好地狱也罢，对他来说都不会很糟糕。

　　冲绳的海是最美的海，大野一直这么说。

　　明月与星辰映照在海里，让眼前的景色像是整个宇宙一样。

　　“很漂亮吧？”樱井给他围上毯子，白昼和黑夜之间的温差，让樱井害怕这个体制不好的家伙再生病，可是这种景色他还是很想拉着大野看一看。

　　“我看过很多次了呢，经常夜钓..”大野是个不擅长说谎的人，但是对方似乎根本不在意，只是抱着他的手臂紧了紧。

　　“说的也是呢。”樱井在他耳边低声笑了笑“呐...尼桑，我们很想你啊..”

　　“还不回来吗？”

　　“下次搞不好会出人命的哦...”

　　樱井翔是撒娇一样的把脑袋埋在大野的颈间蹭了蹭。

　　“想你好辛苦哦....”那种像是要哭出来一样的声音，让大野特别无奈，然后伸手揉了揉一直立着精英人设的主播的头发。

　　这个时候才是真正的樱井翔吧？

　　会撒娇求抱抱的人。

　　他们都是活在镜头看面，小心维护自己的人设不崩塌，是因为这样才会觉得累，也是因为这样才会让大野很想离开那个镜头。

　　“辛苦了，翔君。”大野低声说着，然后抬头看着天上的明月“今晚的月色真美啊...”

　　他很清楚樱井想和他说什么，但是他好不容易的自由身..他不想放弃。

　　“是呢..今晚的月色真美啊...”樱井知道他的意思，只能应和着。

　　“呐...尼桑...”忽然有人说话，不用他回头也知道对方是谁，三个小恶魔已经醒了，然后乖巧的靠在他们两个身边，五个人一起看着景色。

　　“回来吧尼桑，我们自己一个人奋斗很寂寞的..”委屈的小奶音，松本大人完全没有了刚才的气势。

　　大野看着前方没有说话，只是觉得内心底下封尘的东西在动摇。

　　“说好了是夏休，可是已经快秋天了啊...时间太久了会被骂的哦”二宫抱着膝盖偏头看他，那张笑脸永远都是那么可爱，似乎时间根本不会在他身上留下痕迹。大野瘪了瘪嘴，他还是想拒绝，毕竟这是他好不容易获得的自由。

　　“尼桑你要知道，我们太想你的话，可能下次见面会出人命哦。”相叶倒是没有看他，只是看着眼前的景色“毕竟这次都是这样了，太长时间不见你，会想你的啊...不过这样也挺好的，积攒下来一发定胜负，说不定会怀...'

　　“我回去！”

　　“......”

　　“......”

　　“......”

　　“....诶？”  
　　  
　　


End file.
